Demonic Machine Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of machine with demonic powers. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Combination of Bionic Physiology and Demon Physiology. Opposite to Angelic Machine Physiology. Also Called *Cyberdemon Physiology *Demonic Machine Mimicry *Demonic-Mechanical Mimicry/Physiology *Demonic Bionic/Cyborg/Mech/Robot Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a mechanical being with demonic powers, granting them abilities far greater than that of ordinary machines. This could be due to the machine coming from demonic origins or a machine becoming influenced by a source of demonic power. This makes the machine an immensely powerful figure, able to posses incredible powers of destruction that allow them to level an entire area and overwhelm their foes. Applications *Apathy: Become an unfeeling and relentless with no regard for life. *Bionic Physiology *Demonic Force Manipulation: Possess vast and destructive demonic powers. **Demonic Element Manipulation: Possess power the hellish elements. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energy forces. ***Demonic Energy Absorption: Absorb demonic energy to increase one's power. *Demon Physiology *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Intelligence **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton: In some cases, The user's body yields advanced and sophisticated technology that has been imbued with powerful demonic magic. **Customization: Customize the existing properties of one's own body. ***Demonic Weaponry/Mechanical Weapon Construct: The user's body is outfitted with numerous demonic weapons that posses powers of destruction. Associations *Digital Form *Digital Demon Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology - potential level of advancement. Limitations *User is still vulnerable to Divine Force Manipulation and other holy powers. Known Users Gallery UmbranArmor.png|The Umbran Armor (Bayonetta 2) is a demonic mech used by the Umbra Witches in their angel hunts. Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the end result of a military super-soldier program meant to combine the advancement of technology with the intelligence and adaptability of humans and the superior strength and emotional detachment of demons. Moloch Buffy.jpg|After being transferred into the Internet, Moloch the Corrupter (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) eventually transferred himself into a robotic body. Guardian_CH_Marketing.jpg|Created by Satan's army, the Golgoth Guards (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) are described as the missing link between man and machine; even Dracula himself is no match for them in a straight-up fight. Azazel.png|Azazel (Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman), the fusion of the demon Atun and the cyborg Seth/0018. Nero DMC5.png|Nero (Devil May Cry) is a quarter-demon descendant of Sparda, who replaced his Devil Bringer arm with a technomagical cybernetic prosthetic. CYBERDEMON.png|The Cyberdemon (DOOM series) is the result of combining advanced technology with the body of a Baalgar Demon. Hell Guard Doom 2016.png|The Hell Guards (Doom 2016) are demonic sets of armor fueled by a demonic parasite within said armor. Robot Devil Fiddle.gif|The Robot Devil/Beelzebot (Futurama) Ultra-Robot.png|The Ultra-robots (Samurai Jack) were 8 robotic assassins, each designed with a unique weapon. With nearly indestructible metallic armor and powered by the essence of Aku, they were able to defeat and nearly kill Jack. Endbringer Devil Starfinder.jpg|Dhalochars, a.k.a. Endbringer Devils (Starfinder), are vessels and engines of ruin at the same time as being devils themselves, both diabolic entities and vessels simultaneously that can traverse space. Endbringer Devil Ship Form Starfinder.png|An Endbringer Devil (Starfinder) in its spaceship form. File:Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho).png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a cyborg demon that is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Demonic Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers Category:Combinations